1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods for treating neoplasms and products derived therefrom and, more specifically, to treatment methods combining direct physical tumor therapy and immunotherapy in order to induce immediate neoplastic cellular destruction and simultaneously stimulate the self-immunological defense system against residual neoplastic cells.
2. Background
A neoplasm is an abnormal tissue that grows by cellular proliferation more rapidly than normal. It continues to grow even after the stimulus that initiated its growth dissipates. Neoplasms show a partial or complete lack of structural organization and functional coordination with the normal tissue and usually form a distinct mass which may be either benign or malignant.
Cancer is a general term frequently used to indicate any of the various types of malignant neoplasms, most of which invade surrounding tissues, may metastasize to several sites, and are likely to recur after attempted removal and to cause death of the patient unless adequately treated. Cancer can develop in any tissue of any organ at any age.
Once an unequivocal diagnosis of cancer is made, treatment decisions become paramount. Though no single treatment approach is applicable to all cancers, successful therapy must be focused on the primary tumor and its metastases, whether clinically apparent or microscopic.